


Celestial Crowns

by AllannaStone



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Camelot in space, Daddy Kylo Ren, F/M, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren has twin daughters, Redemption, Star Wars AU, light and dark, sass and fluff, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Five years after the second Jedi Holocaust, Isobel and her twin daughters are ripped away from their kingdom, where the fiery spirited princess of Camelot is forced into a marriage with none other than Emperor Kylo Ren.





	1. chapter 1

                “Mama, mama, mama!” The chanted mantra made Isobel’s calm face morph into one of terror. She quickly stood from her throne and rushed down the steps of the dais where she had been sitting only moments before, only making it a few steps before Emperor Kylo Ren _sensed_ something.

               

                General Hux grunted as he was almost bowled over by two young girls, both looking to be no more than four years of age. Isobel knelt on the ground and embraced the children, murmuring comforting words in a soft voice.

               

“ _Silence, ne pleure pas_ ,” murmured the princess of Camelot. “ _Tout va bien, tout ira bien. Je ne laisserai rien vous nuire_.”

               

                The king and queen also wore identical scared looks on their faces as they watched their daughter comforting the children. Guinevere’s thoughts were loud in Kylo Ren’s mind, he didn’t need to focus in on her to know what she was thinking.

               

                “I will withhold my forces and spare Camelot…” the emperor finally spoke, his mechanical voice making the two little girls whimper and snuggle deeper into Isobel. “… if you are willing to make a deal.”

               

                “Go on,” said the king, standing and taking the hand of his queen.

               

                “I will withdraw my forces at once, leave Camelot as it is, allow you to live in peace as you will, only taking a few recourses once a month, assuring that you will not betray the Empire. All in exchange for one thing.”

               

                “What?” whispered the queen faintly.

               

                Isobel looked up and saw Kylo Ren was staring at her. Shivers ran up and down her spine, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

               

                “The princess’s hand in marriage.”

               

                She gasped, gripping onto the two girls tighter as she stared back at him with a challenging stare. Her heart was thumping so loud, she was certain he could hear it. She slowly stood up, taking the hands of the girls into hers and glanced back at her parents.

               

                “The decision is not up to us,” the king finally spoke. “If you wish to marry our daughter, she must decided. If she agrees to do you, then we will give our blessing.”

               

                Isobel took a small step towards him, bringing the girls with her. She paused before Kylo Ren and took a deep breath.

               

                “I accept,” she said in a quiet tone of voice.

               

                “Mama?” questioned one child, popping her thumb out of her mouth to speak before replacing it.

               

                Isobel smiled was small as she knelt in front of the two girls.

               

                “Anna, Emma, I’m going to need to go away for a while-” she began to say in a trembling voice.

               

                “They will accompany you,” the emperor interrupted, making up his mind as he took in the three females, clinging onto one another.

               

                “No they won’t,” Isobel said, protectiveness flashing in her ocean blue eyes.

               

                “Are you questioning me?” he snapped, taking a step closer to the princess, noticing how the girls cowered behind their mother’s legs.

               

                “A mother’s first instinct is to protect her children,” she informed him, her fiery temper matching her deep scarlet curls. “Something that I don’t think you could possibly experience, as how your mother must be ashamed of you!”

               

                The queen gasped in horror while her husband merely rolled his eyes, patting her hand.

               

                “My mother and I haven’t spoken to one another in over four years,” growled the emperor. “So I don’t know if she is proud of me or ashamed of me.” He snapped his fingers at a couple of Stormtroopers. “Escort them to the ship.”

               

                “ ** _NO!_** ” howled Anna. “Gram- Gram! Pop- Pop!”

               

                Isobel could only say goodbye to her parents with her eyes as she was escorted out of the throne room.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isobel learns the true identity of the emperor

                Isobel held on to her daughters with a viselike grip, her eyes never leaving Kylo Ren’s face as he steered the three princesses towards the docked _Execrator_. To her surprise, he was being gentle, going as far to place a hand onto her shoulder blades to guide her.

               

                “Do you want me to carry them?”

               

                She jumped at the mechanical voice, forcing herself to look straight ahead and ignore him. She then felt him taking Anna from her arms, and she panicked, flinging out as much as the Force as she could, however, he blocked the attack.

               

                “I won’t hurt you, or your daughters.” If he was trying to sound gentle, he was doing a right poor job at it.

               

                “How should I trust you?” Isobel asked in a quiet voice as they came to the ship. She ignored his offered hand and boarded without any problems, her well broken in leather boots barely making a sound as she spun around to face the emperor. “You kidnapped me and my daughters, and now you are holding us against our will!”

               

                “I will now allow any harm to come to you, or your daughters,” he repeated himself, swiftly leading the way, the princess having to hurry into a faster trot just to keep up with the giant man.

               

                “Why are you making promises you won’t keep?” she demanded to know, almost crashing into him as he stopped outside a room. He didn’t answer her and instead keyed in a code, opening the door and sweeping inside with Anna sound asleep in his arms.

               

                He gently rested Anna onto the bed before turning to face Isobel. He reached up and pressed a button on his helmet, releasing it from his neck. He carefully pulled it off, revealing fluffy black curls and soft brown eyes. A scar marked his face, running from his left temple to his right cheek.

               

                “Because I love you, Pip,” he said, his voice human as he smiled shyly at the princess. “And no matter what, I will always keep my promises to you.”


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo discovers he's a father...

                _“Pip?”_

_Isobel turned around and smiled at the sight of Ben. Her Ben, standing awkwardly with a smile on his face._

_“Ben,” she returned the greeting with a blush, tucking an escaped curl back behind her ear._

_“Come with me,” he urged her softly, slipping his hand into hers and leading her through the Jedi temple. He led her up to the roof, where there was a blanket and several pillows creating a comfy bed for the two of them to relax._

_Isobel settled herself next to Ben’s tall frame, her petite body practically disappearing into the pillows as she made herself comfortable._

_“I love you, Pip,” Ben murmured softly, placing a loving kiss onto the side of her head._

_“I love you too, Ben,” the princess shyly told him, straddling him. “Let me show you how much I love you.”_

Isobel automatically slapped Kylo, her eyes burning with tears.

               

                “You!” she hissed in anger, balling her fists tightly, but holding them at her sides.

               

                “Mama?” asked one of her daughters, the one with Isobel’s features and fiery red curls, crawling to the edge of the bed where Kylo had set her.

               

                “I deserved that,” Kylo said in a humorless voice, smiling at her long time love. “I missed you, Pip.”

               

                “Like hell you did,” she snarled. “You don’t know what you put me through- what you put my daughters through!”

               

                “How old are they?” he asked, noticing the girls- twins, if he guessed correctly- were hiding behind their mother. One who resembled their mother perfectly, right down from the freckles that dotted across her nose and onto her cheeks. One with curls dark as the midnight hour, soft brown eyes and pale skin, her pink lips were trembling as she struggled not to burst into tears in front of this intimidating stranger.

               

                “They turn four in three months,” she answered softly, avoiding her gaze. A sharp intake of breath told her that he knew.

               

                “Who is their father?” he asked in a whisper, not daring to hope.

               

                “Our daddy was a great Jedi,” the little redheaded twin piped up, seemingly the bolder of the two. “He was killed during the purges.”

               

                “I found out I was pregnant with the two of you that night,” Isobel informed them with a watery smile. “My only regret was not knowing sooner to celebrate with your father.”

               

                Kylo Ren’s heart was beating louding in his throat as he quickly placed the puzzle pieces together.

               

                “It’s me, isn’t it?” he asked in a heartbroken voice, thinking of everything he missed out on.

               

                “Ben Solo was their father, not you, Ren!” hissed Isobel with malice in her voice as tears sparkled in her eyes.


End file.
